


Pretty Nails

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Random Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is Lila's dad, Cooper Barton (Mentioned), Laura/Natasha (implied), Lila Barton (Mentioned), M/M, Nick Fury is Coopers dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets home from a long week of meetings with the CIA, and is greeted by a happy boyfriend and a funny surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Nails

Seeing something move from the corner of his eyes Clint glanced up from his spot on the couch, disregarding the work he had been attempting to do on his later mission report, and broke out into a grin when he saw Nick stepping inside the apartment and dropping his jacket onto the coat hanger by the door.

                “You’re home!” He picked up the mission report and tossed it onto the coffee table, giving himself an opening to jump over the back of the couch without sending all of his work flying everywhere.

                Doing an about turn in his spot, Nick threw his arms open and chuckled when Clint jumped into them, letting the larger man hold his entire body up while he hugged him around the neck. “You’d think I was gone for a month with the amount of excitement you’re showing right now.”

                “A weekend is the same as a month…right?” Clint pouted down at Nick and watched as the other man debated how to respond to his words, ultimately deciding to wrap his arms around Clint’s waist and make his way towards the Livingroom “How was the meeting of doom that you were so annoyed about having to attend?”

                “For one, I’m certain I have never referred to it as ‘the meeting of doom’” Protested Nick. Maneuvering himself around the couch, Nick smiled fondly at the ridiculous nicknames that Clint loves to apply to all of his work meetings and briefings. “It was…as good as a meeting with the CIA could be. It had yelling, accusations, a lack of cooperation, and I think Melinda was contemplating murder at least 15 times while she was standing by her side.”

                “Well….” Looking up at the ceiling, Clint thought about it for a second before chuckling “at least you know if Mel started a fight, she’s be the one finishing it.”

                There was no need for Nick to debate the legitimacy of Clint’s comment. He and anyone else who knew Melinda were fully aware of her talent for taking down her opponents without breaking a sweat, even when she was supposed to be playing nice.

                Taking a seat on the couch, Nick allowed his entire body to melt into the soft cushions. “I’m glad to be home and away from the activities of the CIA. They’re…”

                “An experience?” Clint repeated the same description that Nick used for the CIA and the FBI every time he was forced to have meetings with them.

                “Ya, that one.” Clint leaned back on his lap, giving him a chance to actually meld into the couch as much as possible while he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled down at him.

                Nick was about to suggest that the two of them go out to dinner, when he glimpsed something out of the corner of his eye and found himself trying to suppress a smile “What’s so funny?” Clint looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in Nick’s mind.

                “Are…” a snort escaped Nick’s throat, causing Clint to look at him in bewilderment “Are your nails painted?”

                Suddenly Clint’s face turned a bright shade of red, and he ducked his head in order to hide the embarrassment “I…I got board while you were gone” he admitted without looking back up at the other man “decided to see if visiting Laura and the kids would make me feel a little better.”

                “Did it?” Nick asked sincerely.

He always worried about leaving Clint behind for long periods. He may be a grown man, and even on day’s where others doubted his abilities to take care of himself without someone’s help, Clint was very responsible and well organized. However, he was also used to being abandoned and thinking that he was going to be left alone forever. Nick knew how the archer could get when he was alone, especially if all of his friends were on missions while he was stuck at home healing.

                “It helped a lot. “ The cheerfulness started to return to Clint’s voice slowly while he thought about his time with Laura and the kids “I worked with Cooper on his use of Bows…”

                “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t teach my son how to use a bow.” Nick threw his head back dramatically and groaned “I don’t even get a chance to show him how to use modern weapons and you’re always visiting and teaching him how to use a medieval one?”

                “You love the archer type and you know it,” glancing back down at Clint, Nick chuckled fondly when he saw him sticking his tongue out playfully. “Besides, Cooper said he’d wait as long as he had to for you to teach him other weapons. Till then he has Natasha to teach him ballet and acrobatics.”

                “These poor kids.” Nick groaned as he thought about all of the random training that they were getting. Training that none of them even knew if the kids would bother making used of one day, but they still enjoyed using it as an excuse to spend time with them and teach them new things.

                “They love it and you know it.” Chuckled Clint “Lila loved I used the gym that Natasha set up and taught her some acrobatics. Cooper has decided to save acrobatics for his mother to teach him, but Lila wants to learn from both of it.”

                “She’s a daddy’s girl.” Accused Nick, chuckling when Clint leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose in response “You haven’t explained the cute nail polish yet.”

                “Oh, right” Bringing his left hand up, Clint examined the carefully crafted work on his nails and smiled fondly at the goofy memories that came up “Lila made a deal with me. If she managed to do a cartwheel without falling I had to let her paint my nails.”

                “I’m finding it a little hard to believe that a four-year-old managed to do a cartwheel without falling?” protested Nick, examining the colourful and very messy work on his boyfriend’s finger nails. “even if the four your old is your daughter and trained by Natasha.”

                “Well….” Thinking about it for a moment, Clint chuckled fondly “she actually fell the first five times, but she managed to do it with only a little wobbling on the sixth try”

                “And by wobbling you mean…” Rather than answering, Clint reached out and put his arms on Nick’s shoulder and used the opportunity to lean down and press a tender kiss against the older man’s lips. As soon as the archer had started to pull away, Nick found himself fighting back a fit of laughter when he realized that Clint was spoiling Lila again in any way he could “Didn’t Laura tell you to stop treating Lila like she was perfect?”

                “Look,” Clint sat back and smirked down at Nick “You all can talk to me about ‘responsibility’ and ‘not spoiling her’ as much as you want, But Lila is my little girl. If she wants to paint my nails, I’m not going to say no to her. Besides, she did 8 cartwheels in total trying to prove that she had worked hard enough to earn the right to turn my usually crappy nails into pink and purple glitter bombs.”

                Thinking about what his boyfriend had said, Nick shook his head fondly and reached out towards the other man. Once he had a hand hooked around the archers back and across his shoulders, he used it to pull him into his arms for a tight hug. “I think your nails look amazing” he announced “And you are a perfect father. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

                “Really?” Asked Clint, his voice going quiet. Holding his hands up in front of him he examined the harsh work on his nails and smiled “it looks better than the usual ‘nervous bite’ look that I’m sporting.”

                “I hear nail polish helps preventing nail biting. Maybe it’ll help you?” Suggested Nick.

                “To be honest, I’ll probably just end up biting the nail polish off,” Clint gave him a dorky smile, wincing when Nick glared at him in response “what?”

                “if you start biting your nail polish off I’ll call Lila and tell her,” threatened Nick. Almost as soon as the threat had left his mouth, Clint was waving his hands out in front of him frantically.

                “No, please don’t” He begged “She’ll cry and ask me why I hate it and i…I don’t want to have to explain that to her. It would crush her tiny heart that I ruined her hard work because of a bad habit.”

                “Well then,” with a triumphant smirk, Nick sat up in his spot and pulled Clint a little bit closer “you better make sure you don’t start biting your nails. Wouldn’t want to break Lila’s heart by ruining all of her work” Clint took a moment to process what Nick was saying, shoving him in the shoulders with a chuckle when it finally dawned on him.

                “You’re such a….” he rolled his eyes fondly, forgoing words in favour of leaning down and wrapping his arms around Nick’s neck again. Pressing their foreheads together, he let his eyes connect with Nicks while a dopy smile spread across his face “I love you.”

                “I love you too.” Declared Nick “My Pink Archer.” The groan that escaped Clint’s throat was worth the next week’s worth of complaining that Nick would have to listen to because of his goofy comment.


End file.
